64 Zoo Lane Wiki:Rules
Before editing the wiki, please follow all the rules. Failure to follow all the rules will result a warning or a block. General * Make sure your language is English (UK/US) on pages. * Do not revert/undo good edits without reason. * Don't create pages not related to 64 Zoo Lane. * All pages must be related to 64 Zoo Lane. * No using foul language in on pages. It is a kid-friendly wiki. * No vandalizing wiki. All vandals will cause a warning. * Don't add anything fanon on pages. Fan-fiction includes: ** Creating pages for animals and characters that do not appear in the 64 Zoo Lane Universe ** Creating fake episodes and seasons not confirmed by Millimages or author An Vrombaut * Don't add false information in pages (for example, Jodi Benson is the narrator of the TV series, Lucy is a user's friend, Mr. Platypus is native to Africa, etc.). Instead, add in correct information (for example, the puffins are friends with Mister Mustache). * When adding episodes on articles, please put them in correct order writing it in official upload/storyboard development style (for example, list The Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird story as Episode 15 rather than Episode 21). * Avoid renaming pages into gibberish. This will result in a block. * No plagiarism allowed in this wiki. Plagiarism is copying stuff from another site or another Wiki and this is very lazy work. One plagiarism can cause a warning or a block. * 64 Zoo Lane was made in Europe and characters are voiced by voice actors in the UK and the first and second season were re-dubbed to have American accents. Do not remove UK voice actors or you would get a warning or a block. Images You can upload images on articles, but it must be related to the cartoon made by Millimages on pages. However, don't post any non-Zoo Lane images on pages. In addition, you can also upload the image of Vrombaut, the Belgian-born English author. You can also upload screencaptures from YouTube, DailyMotion, etc.. * Don't post fan images on pages. Only post them on your user pages. * All images now must relate to 64 Zoo Lane as part of new rules. However, images of 64 Zoo Lane in other media (not fanon) are acceptable. * Don't upload duplicate images. This will result a warning. * Images that contain bad photos (such as crime scenes or anything that violates the Terms of Service policy) are against Wikia's Terms of Service. These images include real-life scenes and must not be uploaded at all. Videos * All videos must relate to 64 Zoo Lane. * Don't upload non-English versions of 64 Zoo Lane. * Don't upload YouTube Poop videos. This can result a warning. User Talk Pages * Do not remove warnings from your talk page. This would give out a second warning; if removed again, a final warning; after that will be an expiration block or permanent. * Inappropriate behaviour on talk pages can result in permanent block.